Five Nights at Freddy's: Bloodshed
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: A new Freddy's as been reopened, the dark troubles and secrets from the other installments passing over along with the animatronics. And the legacy continues with a new victim... Warning: Gore and swearing Also the first Chapter is in my old writing style just to let everyone know :P


"W-Welcome to Freddy Fazbears k-kids!" A brown bear animatronic with bright blue eyes, freckles, and a black bowtie and top hat shouted on a stage as kids yelled in excitement.

By his right stood a purplish-blue rabbit animatronic with red/magenta eyes and a red bowtie on his right, playing a red guitar.

On his left was a yellow chicken animatronic with purple eyes and a bib with "LET'S EAT!" written on it sang holding a pink cupcake with yellow eyes.

At one corner was a tiny stage with purple curtains that had white stars drawn on it.

The stage also had a sign that read: Pirate's Cove.

The curtains burst open, revealing a crimson fox animatronic with an eyepatch, a hook and multiple scratches. "Ahoy maties! Welcome t-to Pirate's Cove with your capt'n F-Foxy!" The fox exclaimed as more kids smiled with glee.

In another room was more animatronics, with a stage that had replicas of the original three animatronics who looked more cartoonish, a white torn up fox animatronic with rosy cheeks and a pink bowtie, two human children animatronics holding balloons and a giant music box.

In that very room, the mangled up vixen named Mangle looked down at the ground, sad that none of the kids were paying any attention to her.

For once, she wanted to be played with like old times but ever since the new pizzeria opened she was the odd one out, the one to never be noticed.

"Something wrong Mangle?" Mangle's second head, Erin, asked the sadden fox animatronic.

Mangle looks at her. "I just wish that some kids would notice us again."

"What?! Why would you want those kids to tear us up again?!"

"Aren't you tired of just sitting around watching kids enjoying the others?"

"I am, but I was also tired of being torn apart and repaired everyday."

"I know Erin, but-" Mangle suddenly noticed a lonely kid crying and sitting alone at a table.

The kid had black hair, green eyes and he wore a purple t-shirt and blue shorts.

On his feet he wore green flip-flops and he also wore a pair of glasses.

Mangle also noticed a few cuts and scars on the kid's arms and legs, and a small bit on his forehead. "..."

She suddenly picks up a small Mangle plush and began to crawl over to the kid.

"Mangle, what are you doing?" Erin says to Mangle.

"I feel bad for this kid, I'm just trying to be nice." Mangle responded.

The boy noticed Mangle and was at first scared of her, but when she handed him the plushy he began to warm up to her.

"T-Thank you..." The boy says to her, smiling shyly which also made Mangle smile.

Mangle went back to her spot as the boy held the plushy, happy that someone was nice to him.

"Hey little kid..." A feminine voice called to the boy, catching his attention.

In the main office, the manager was talking to the new night guard of the place, who was also the boy's father.

"Okay so here's the monitor, you'll be using this to watch for any intruders that may sneak in here." The boss said to the man whose name was Tom.

"Got it." He says, shaking the manager's hand as he walked out of the office.

"Sir, the new animatronics will arrive soon." An employee with orange hair and blue eyes walked up to the manager.

"Thanks for informing me Fritz." The manager, whose hair was brown and had brown eyes, turned to him smiling.

"So sir, what are we going to do with that old wolf animatronic?" Fritz asked.

"You mean Jordan? Well we haven't been able to get her working since...that event happened at her restaurant." The manager, Lane, rubbed his head.

Fritz's head went up when he heard this. "Event? What happened?"

Lane let out a sigh. "A couple years ago, as she was performing she glitched out and...bit a kid on the arm. The kid had to get her arm amputated and that caused the place's downfall."

"Dang..." Fritz muttered.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. So when will they arrive?"

"In a week or two." Fritz responded.

Lane nods. "Okay, thank you."

The boy noticed the one who called to him was a wolf animatronic with purple and blue fabric, a big fluffy tail and three buttons on it's chest.

"Follow me little kid for a surprise." The wolf says, smiling.

The boy wondered if he should but in the end he followed it to wherever it was leading him.

The wolf took him into a small room with various animatronic heads and endo-skeletons.

The boy looked around, a little scared at this point. "So um...Where's the surprise?"

The boy turned around, gasping as the wolf removed it's head, revealing a woman's head.

She soon removes the suit part, and smiles at the kid. "It's coming soon...~" She says in a crazed tone.

The boy backed away, walking into a wall as the girl reached into the suit, pulling out a knife!

"Here it is!~" She began to walk towards the boy, who then at this point realized this lady was going to hurt him.

"Stay back!" He shouted, before noticing an opening where he could run to the door.

'The door!' He thought to himself, before making a break for it.

He runs past the lady and ran towards the door, trying to open it.

"Help! Help!" The door was locked, and no one could hear him from the loud music playing/

He was suddenly grabbed by the arm by the lady before being thrown on his back.

The woman kneeled down at him, using one of her hands to hold open his right eyelid. " 'Eye' 'see' what you were trying to do, but you know what they say..." She says making two jokes before bringing the knife to the exposed eyeball.

"An eye for an eye..." She giggles before jamming the knife into the child's eye, causing him to scream out in agony.

She removes not only the knife but the entire eyeball itself as she picks it up, squishing it a bit.

The boy covered his bleeding eyehole, tears running down his other eye before he spits in the woman's face, his saliva hitting her in the eye.

He soon kicks her in the face before getting up and run back to the door to bang on it. "Help! This woman is going to k-" Before he finished, he felt a sharp pain in his back that left him speechless.

"Ack..." He gags, coughing up blood as he turned around, seeing the lady had stabbed him in the back.

"You little brat...You shouldn't have done that!" She grabs him by his hair, before slamming his face into the door and soon throws him back on the floor.

The boy was still alive, bleeding as he tries to crawl away before the lady mounts him, stabbing him over and over in the torso, arms and limbs.

The boy cried out in agony, his skin as pale as the Funtime Animatronics as the lady smiled.

"Still alive? Have to admit you're a strong little guy son... But this is just the end of your surprise." She reaches into her suit, pulling out a meat cleavage before walking back over to the boy.

"Heads up!" She yells as she raised up the cleavage, bringing it down into the boy's neck, making him make a small whimper as he coughs up a lot of blood.

She continues hacking and slashing into his neck, soon decapitating him.

"Must give you a hand or two..." She smiles insanely, covered in the blood as she chops off his hands, causing Jordan to let out a small whimper of pain. "...For being so tough."

She proceeds to chop off his feet and soon enough his limbs as she wipes blood off her forehead, licking some of the blood on her lips. "You weren't my favorite child anyway..." She stands up, sneaking out a back door leaving a pool of blood, bloody weapons, bloody footprints, the suit she used and the corpse...

In the dark room, a small white light appeared, taking a human child's silhouette.

"..." It was the boy's spirit, floating over the decayed suit, making it's eyes open before closing again.

[End of Part 1] 


End file.
